One Father To Another
by 61394
Summary: While overseas Hisashi Midoriya receives the news his son is quirkless he doesn't know what he can do to make his son smile again until he gets some advice from a off duty pro hero who has some things in common with Izuku
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Leap year 2020 everybody **

**It's been a while since i've done one of these stories about four years give or take **

**And continuing the theme of parental relationships today I'm doing a Arrow and My Hero Academia crossover**

**Which weirdly doesn't exist on this site**

**So anyway here's my usual disclaimers and the warning **

**Disclaimer**

**61394 doesn't own either My Hero Academia or Arrow if I did I'd be a billionaire **

**Warning **

**The author of this story (61394) brain does not register punctuation if this is something you can't handle this is your chance to leave**

**Fair warning anyone who after reads this warning and still acts like a troll takes the risk of being banned **

**Everyone else enjoy**

* * *

Hisashi Midoriya stepped through airport security a security guard who looked like a crocodile stepped over patting him down

"Your clear to go" he said tiredly Hisashi nodded walking over he reclaimed his phone badge and gun placing them back on his belt and holster Hisashi tried and failed to hold back a yawn

A nine hour flight from Musutafu to Barton City California was tiring enough for most people well it was even more so for Air Marshall Hisashi Midoriya all he wanted to do was get something to eat and sleep for eight hours before Hisashi would wake up come back to the airport and spend another nine hours flying over the Pacific Ocean in a giant metal tube

Oh and check his phone for messages from his beautiful wonderful intelligent amazing probably worried out of her mind wife Inko maybe grab a souvenir for his son while he was at it

Izuku was easy to shop for just buy him something with All Might on it and the hyperactive green bean would be in Nirvana every time Hisashi smiled some of his exhaustion melting away thinking about his family in Musutafu turning his phone off of airplane mode he saw three voice mails from Inko

Oh no

Did he forget something

It wasn't their wedding anniversary they celebrated that last month

It wasn't her birthday or Izukus birthday those were marked in his calendar

It wasn't his birthday

Did something happen to his In-laws

Did something happen to IZUKU

Fueled by worry Hisashi opened his voicemail and played his wife's worried message

"_Hisashi I know your probably still in the air but call me when you get this message it's about Izuku we just saw the doctor and"_ Inko stopped talking choking back a sob "_Hisashi I'm so sorry it's my fault Izuku he's Quirkless_"

Hisashi almost dropped his phone that shouldn't be possible if his son was quirkless that meant Izuku's dreams of being a hero were over before they could even begin

After all who ever heard of a quirkless hero

* * *

After leaving the airport Hisashi had found a restaurant that served alcohol sat at the bar and ordered a coke due to the nature of his quirk Hisashi couldn't drink without it having a negative effect on his quirk

His father in laws eyebrows eventually grew back

Hisashi looked at his drink what was he supposed to say he had looked up 'my son is quirkless' thinking the internet might have some advice on how he could talk to Izuku he found nothing

Hisashi looked at the tv in behind the bar there was news footage of a hero battle an armored villain with some kind of gigantification quirk was fighting a man in a green hood with a bow and arrow a man in red with some kind of speed quirk and a blonde woman in blue with a strength enhancing quirk the giant villain fell to the ground before it cut to the newscaster

"_The villain attack was resolved by the combined efforts of Emerald Bowman Scarlet Thunder and Titanium Girl the villain in question has been returned to Guggenheim Prison_" the Newscaster reported

Now that the action was over Hisashi went back to his coke and his thoughts he barely noticed the man sitting next to him until he spoke in Japanese

"_Rough day_" he asked Hisashi turned to the man

"_You speak Japanese_" he asked the blonde American who looked vaguely familiar "_how did you know I speak Japanese_"

The man nodded pointing at Hisashi's hip "_your badge_" Hisashi reached down unclipping his badge for a moment engraved on the gold plated shield was

**空を守る**

**Sora O Mamoru**

"Protect the skies" Hisashi translated the creed he lived by clipping his badge back into place "you are very observant Mr.-"

The man held out his hand Hisashi shook it the mans palm was calloused and scarred like that of an elite soldiers his grip was impressive like someone with a strength enhancing quirk Hisashi had a feeling if this man wanted to he could break his hand

"Oliver Queen" the man greeted "and it pays to be observant in my line of work Mr.-"

"Midoriya Hisashi Midoriya" Hisashi said doing his best impression of James Bond "what exactly is your line of work"

"It's understandable you don't recognize me I'm not very popular in Japan I work as a pro hero"

Now he recognized him from the newscast Oliver Queen was the archer in the green hood "I just saw you on the TV the way you and those two other heroes worked together to take down that giant villain was incredible" Hisashi said complimenting Oliver true the newscast didn't show much Hisashi did see that Oliver was a incredible marksman

Behind the bar the barkeeper smiled "that's our number 8 for ya" he said before handing Oliver a drink "your to go order should be ready in five minutes Mr. Queen" Oliver nodded gratefully before taking a sip of his drink

"Number 8" Hisashi asked "that's beyond impressive if it's not too personal could I ask what your quirk is" Hisashi asked "quirks have always fascinated me with everything they can do" Hisashi had always been a bit of a 'Quirk nerd' but he couldn't help it he'd always been fascinated by quirks something that he passed down to his son

Actually if it weren't for his curiosity with quirks an eighteen year old Hisashi would never have been able to talk to the green haired beauty he saw using her quirk to catch her purse telekinetically

Oliver finished his drink setting it down "years of training hard work and studying" Oliver answered well that was a long name for a quirk Hisashi briefly wondered if it was translated from another language

Wait Hisashi thought

It can't be

How had he never heard of such a thing

"Oliver are you-"

* * *

Oliver nodded "I am completely quirkless"

Hisashi sniffed his glass no he wasn't spiked which means he heard right "that's amazing I've never heard of a quirkless hero" to be completely honest Hisashi didn't know many American heroes he was almost always jet lagged when he was in the United States all he really knew was All Might and Captain Celebrity and only one was actually American

Wait if Oliver is quirkless than that meant Izuku's dream wasn't as hopeless as he thought

"If it's not personal can I ask how you did it how you became a top hero" Hisashi asked "I have to know for Izuku"

"Izuku"

Hisashi took out his phone pulling up a picture of Izuku on Hisashi's shoulders both of them smiling Izuku's little hands were in his curly black hair making it stand up in two strands like All Might this was his favorite picture of him and Izuku they didn't get to see each other often so he valued his time with his only son

"My son he just saw the doctor today turns out he"s quirkless" Oliver nodded and Hisashi continued "ever since he saw the video of All Mights debut in Japan all he's ever talked about is being a hero at first I didn't know what to do the internet is no help but you your one of the top ten heroes in one of the biggest countries in the world please"

Hisashi put his hands together almost like he was praying

Oliver nodded understandably twisting the gold band on his left finger before he pulled out his phone unlocking the device a picture of a teenage boy holding onto a little girl between Oliver and a blonde woman

"These are my kids William and Mia she's quirkless like me and your boy Izuku" Oliver said before laughing

"and like her old man shewants to be a hero so I began training her nothing too strenuous for now just stretches and kicking a hand target" Oliver explained looking Hisashi in the eye gone was the calm light hearted man he'd been talking to was gone in his place was someone else something else the Emerald Bowman

"I won't sugar coat it for you being a hero is not easy it takes hard work and dedication there are times when you want nothing more than to quit to walk away but if you do innocent people your friends your family will get hurt and there's no magical way to save everyone even All Might can't do that" Oliver said dead serious with a clenched fist

Hisashi nodded he too had lost friends in the Air Marshall to attacks Hisashi mourned for them all but he never doubted they died fighting for something they believed in but still this was his son

"How are you not worried" Hisashi asked Oliver laughed dryly

"I'd worry for her no matter what job she got it's part of being a parent" Oliver said "but I won't force her to do anything especially hero work no one can rightfully call themselves a parent if they force their child into something dangerous"

A waitress brought over Olivers take out order Oliver pulled out his wallet put some cash on the bar taking the food Oliver started walking but stopped

"Can I give you advice Hisashi from one father to another" Oliver asked Hisashi nodded

"The best thing you can do for your son is to give him hope and tell him if he wants his dream" Oliver held up his arm "he's got to work for it and never give up"

Hisashi nodded "I will thank you"

Oliver nodded before he walked out of the restaurant and out of Hisashi's life but as breif as he was there he changed Hisashi's outlook on things pulling out his phone he began a new search

Hisashi needed to find something

Something that would give Izuku hope

* * *

"DADDY" little Izuku yelled running through the hallway jumping up into his arms Hisashi groaned playfully standing up  
"Inko help a giant's come and replaced Izuku" Hisashi called through the apartment jokingly he didn't want Inko to think something like that actually happened "and he has a weight altering quirk"

Izuku laughed playfully "mom daddy's being silly" he called

While Inko walked into the living room with a grin on her face that didn't quite reach her tears-stained eyes he hated seeing his beautiful wife looking like that he hated she blamed herself for their sons lack of a superpower

Hopefully Hisashi's present would make them both feel better Hisashi set Izuku down walking over to Inko he kissed her on the lips  
"How is it possible that you get more beautiful every time I see you" Hisashi asked Inko blushed her cheeks becoming redder than Crimson Riots hair

"You always have such a way with words don't you" Inko said kissing him lightly on the lips Hisashi felt a little hand poke him in the leg Hisashi turned to see an expectant Izuku

"Daddy do I get my souvenir now you always give me a souvenir after you kiss mom" Hisashi chuckled while Inko blushed

Hisashi knelt down petting Izuku on the head "I'm that predictable aren't I kid" Hisashi asked before walking over to his suitcase  
"But I do have something for you and something for your mom too"

opening his suitcase Hisashi pulled out a wrapped present for Izuku and one for Inko handing the gifts to his family Izuku tore into the paper while Inko casually pulled hers apart with her quirk revealing a book

"It took me a minute to find a Japanese print" Hisashi said Hisashi watched Inko read the title and she gasped "are you serious"

Hisashi nodded on the cover in clear kanji was "_Tales of the Quirkless hero a true biography about America's #8 Hero Oliver Queen_" by John Diggle

Meanwhile Izuku had opened his to find a little green tracksuit with arrowheads on the shoulders and hand targets

"Daddy I don't get it what's this stuff" he asked curiously

Hisashi knelt down pulling out the target

"Well son I met a very cool hero in America his name Emerald Bowman and you and he have something in common"

Izuku looked heartbroken for a moment but that was enough to make Hisashi's heart shatter into pieces but the look soon faded back into a curious look

"What's that Daddy" Izuku asked

Hisashi grinned "he's a quirkless hero and if there's one quirkless hero do you know what that means"

Izuku's eyes widened in realization before an ear splitting grin spread across his face

"Izuku Midoriya you too can be a hero" Hisashi said with a grin

* * *

**And that's the story as you can see I wanted to do something different by making Hisashi an Air Marshal **

**if Japan does not have Air Marshals remember this is Fanfiction **

**Instead of **

**1 Izuku's dad being All Might **

**2 Inko cheating on her husband with Endeavor (Yes that's a thing)**

**3 Hisashi being a villain (read Viridescent it's awesome)**

**4 Hisashi being All For One**

**Tell me what you think **

**Lastly I want to thank Stephen Amell for eight incredible years of being my favorite version of the Green Arrow like Robert Downey Junior with Ironman Kevin Conroy with Batman **

**He really made the part his own **

**Thanks Steven for the memories **

**Review Fave and Follow until next time **

**Ja ne**


	2. Deku VS Bakugou

**I did not expect so much love for a silly little one shot about Deku's dad meeting the green arrow but I got it and the muse has been calling me giving me idea's during this dark time so here we go with another chapter**

**I hope everyone stays safe and enjoys the story**

* * *

Eight year old Izuku and Katauki were both lying on their backs in the grass looking up at the sun Izuku smiled "I won Kaachan" the quirkless broccoli said tiredly a big grin on his face

Katsuki panted heavily looking up at "screw you Deku I won you fell down first"

"Nuh uh you did" Izuku countered

"You did" Katsuki argued

"Well you have failed this city" Izuku said confidently feeling he had won the argument in his pubescent eight year old mind

Katsuki blinked "what the hell does that even mean we're eight" he angrily asked Izuku shrugged though his shoulders barely moved an inch a bird passed over head

"I don't know it was in my book" Izuku said Katsuki pushed himself up onto his feet

"Your book about that quirkless hero in America" he asked Izuku nodded rolling onto his belly he pushed himself up his legs were exhausted and his shirt was covered in scorch marks from his and Katsuki's sparring match which the eight year old hero in training would wear with pride until his mother tossed it into the garbage instead of trying to wash it

Katsuki looked to Izuku bruises on his face and arms from Deku's attacks "do you really think you can do it just because one quirkless guy made it" he asked Izuku nodded "I know so" Izuku said confidently "I'm going to be the number one hero"

Katsuki "fine than I'll race you to the top but don't think I'll go easy on you Deku"

Izuku grinned "I wouldn't want it any other way Kaachan"

* * *

Izuku stood on the stone steps looking out towards Dagobah Beach it had taken a lot of work ten months of work but he'd done it he had picked up every piece of scrap junk and garbage on the beach and hauled it to the dump it was hard back breaking labor but it was worth it

Like his book said

'_The heroes of today are not like the heroes of comic books we are public servants who do what we can to serve our community even if the people don't know we did it'-Oliver Queen _

Izuku looked down at the worn down paperback his dad brought home all those years ago he'd read it hundreds of times and he'd probably read it a hundred times more but for now Izuku put the book away he had to shower and change for the entrance exam Izuku smiled the early morning sun shining on his face "UA here I come"

* * *

"**The trial of combat**" All Might explained with his famous grin "**you'll be competing against each other**" the number one hero in Japan said

Asui raised a hand "isn't that dangerous"

All Might laughed "**nothing ventured nothing gained young Asui plus a human opponent will test your limits far more than a simple robot**"

Izuku listened intently as All Might explained the exercise how the teams of two would be divided in Heroes and Villains the heroes would be trying to disarm a nuclear device while the villains would try to protect it there were different objectives for how each team could win Izuku would wait to come up with a strategy depending on which side he was chosen to play and who his partner would be

Iida raised a hand "sir how will we decide teams"

All Might laughed holding up a box "**through lots young Iida**"

That made sense in large scale emergencies heroes from a multitude of agencies would work together to protect the people and handle the emergency whether it was a villain attack or a natural disaster

The class took turns each reaching into the box to know their partner Izuku looked down at his lot a big letter A was printed on the lot "I wonder whose got A' Izuku asked aloud

"That'd be me Deku" Uraraka said Izuku blushed the bubbly zero gravity users costume was very in her own words **form fitting** Izuku nodded a very visible blush on his face he was very grateful for his hood right now that it helped hide his face Izuku smiled "let's do our best Uraraka san"

Uraraka nodded "you betcha Deku we're going to do great together" Uraraka said with a happy go lucky grin

'yeah together' Izuku thought

* * *

Izuku and Uraraka stood outside of the building waiting for the five minutes to be up so they could infiltrate it and begin the exercise Izuku caught a glimpse of his reflection in a window of him in his hero gear he wore a light green body suit with an attached hood a black utility belt with pouches that would carry everything he needed with a quiver of arrows over his back Izuku held up his bow running his gloved fingers over the bowstring

Uraraka looked at him concerned "are you all right Deku you've been quiet"

Izuku looked at his reflection for a bit longer before he nodded "I'm ok it's just seeing myself in my costume I think it actually sunk in that I'm a hero" Uraraka didn't say anything what could she say to a quirkless kid there had never been a quirkless hero not in Japan anyways not in most countries only America Uraraka put a hand on his shoulder

Izuku looked to Uraraka she had a confident smile on her face "to me you've always been a hero since you saved me from the zero pointer" tears welled up in Izuku's eyes Izuku wiped them away "thanks Uraraka san"

Uraraka smiled "your welcome Deku now let's come up with a plan"

Izuku put a hand on his chin they would need a plan to beat Iida and Kaachan Izuku looked up at the building "Uraraka I've got an idea"

* * *

Katsuki hung out on the top floor with the arts and crafts nuke and the private school kid dressed like a robot Katsuki prowled around thinking how would Deku go about this he would want to prove himself so he'd do something crazy just to prove that he wouldn't need a quirk to be a hero Katsuki grinned

'I've got you Deku' he thought before he began to leave the room "Bakugou where are you going" robot boy asked waving his arms around like a drunk traffic cop seriously what was the point of all that besides making yourself look like an idiot

"Where are you going" he demanded "we have to stay here and come up with a plan of attack to repel or capture our opponents" Katsuki rolled his eyes 'that's the idea I'm going to intercept Deku you stay with the bomb and stop round face" he ordered Katsuki didn't wait for a response as he climbed up the roof waiting for the exercise to begin

As soon as it did an arrow flew up hooking into the roof Katsuki had to admit those support techs did a good job making Deku's gear Deku climbed up than he thought possible

Probably some kind of reel mechanism in the bow that pulled him up along the grapple line Deku climbed up pulling his arrow out storing it in his quiver Deku looked surprised to see him for a second before he shook his head "I could never fool you could I Kaachan"

Still using that goofy nickname "I've known you too long Deku you can't beat me" Katsuki said holding out his hands small explosions peppered his palms as he ignited his nitroglycerin like sweat "let's see if your worthy of that hood Deku"

Deku grabbed an arrow notching it into his bow "I'm ready whenever you are Kaachan"

* * *

In the observation room the rest of Class A was watching stupefied watching Midoriya and Bakugou square off ready to fight

"Dudes" Kaminari said stupefied "is Midoriya seriously going to fight Bakugou"

"With just a bow and arrow" Mineta said just as surprised "he's crazy"

On the screen they watched as Bakugou used his quirk to blast forward at Midoriya undeterred Midoriya put away his arrow sheathing it back in his quiver he ducked down as Bakugou threw a right hook grabbing onto Bakugou's arm Midoriya threw him over his shoulder the explosive quirk user crashed onto his back with a heavy thud

"Dudes did you see that" Ashido exclaimed

"Heck yeah Midoriya just tossed Bakugou around like a baseball" Kirishima exclaimed "that's wicked manly"

In the back Todoroki watched the match "it's pointless for Midoriya to fight"

All Might had been watching turned to Todoroki "**care to elaborate young Todoroki**" the Symbol of Peace asked Todoroki continued

"Bakugou's quirk is too powerful since Midoriya doesn't have a quirk at all he doesn't stand a chance"

Certain members of the class like Ojiro Hagakure Koda Jiro and Mineta turned to glare at the youngest son of Endeavor or people were at least assuming Hagakure was glaring "and your saying a strong quirk is everything to being a hero" Ojiro said

"Dude that's not cool" Jiro said while Koda shook his head looking angrily Mineta jumped up looking angry

"We made it into UA same as you jerk" he said

Todoroki shrugged "it's not personal it's just a fact"

"No it's an opinion" Tsuyu said with a ribbit at the end

"Asui's right Todoroki san a number of top ten heroes have a quirk that wouldn't be considered strong" Yaoyorozu said

All Might nodded "**an interesting debate however let's save it for later now let's continue watching the match**"

* * *

While the rest of their classmate had a debate on quirks the fight between childhood friends turned rivals had continued uninterrupted Izuku firing arrows at Katsuki and used his quirk blow the arrows out of the air Katsuki smirked "do you really think just shooting some arrows at me will take me down the future number one hero" Katsuki gloated

Izuku smiled no he didn't he would never underestimate Kaachan there was a reason he'd been firing those arrows though Izuku notched one of the specialty arrows he'd asked for from the support company

"Katsuki Bakugou you have failed this city" Izuku said firing the arrow it flew straight for Katsuki

The explosive hero in training smirked holding up both his hands "I'm not afraid of your crummy arrows" he tried to use his quirk but his explosion wouldn't work "what the"

The head of Izuku's arrow exploded and a net sprung out pinning Katsuki to the wall Izuku smiles placing his bow on his shoulder Katsuki growled trying to push against the net but couldn't break free

"**Bakugou has been captured**" All Might said over the intercom "**three minutes left until the exercise is over hurry up heroes**" Izuku nodded pushing a hidden mechanism on one of the nets anchors the net fell to the ground "good match Kaachan"

Katsuki growled but nodded "how'd you do it" he asked Izuku reached into a pouch on his belt pulling out a small pink bottle Katsuki looked down on it "seriously deodorant"

Izuku nodded "I covered my arrows with the stuff when you blew them up it got on your hands"

Katsuki looked down sniffing his hands "dang it don't expect that to work next time go help round face against the robot"

Izuku nodded with a grin running off

* * *

"**The MVP of the match is Izuku Midoriya**" All Might said "**would anyone care to elaborate on why**"

Yaoyorozu raised her hand "I'd like to All Might sensei"

the creation quirk user said "throughout the match Midoriya showed resourcefulness coming up with a plan to counter Bakugou's quirk Bakugou on that note predicted Midoriya would try to infiltrate the building from the roof Iida was also prepared countering Uraraka's quirk but failed to account for Midoriya capturing Bakugou Uraraka did the worse having not come up with a strategy for retreiving the bomb ending up relying on Midoriya"

Uraraka looked down as Izuku pat her on the shoulder "I think you did fine not getting captured Uraraka san"

Uraraka looked up a small smile on her face "thanks Deku"

All Might nodded "**yes congratulations to all of you now than on to the next match Young Todoroki and Shoji as heroes against Young Ojiro and Hagakure as the villains you have five minutes for prep time before the match begins**"

Ojiro and Hagakure glared at Todoroki before leaving at least Izuku thought Hagakure was glaring Izuku leaned over to Kirishima "did something happen" he asked the red head

Kirishima crossed his arms frowning showing off his sharp teeth "let's just say Todoroki shared some unflattering opinions about you and others saying you were gonna lose since you don't have a quirk"

Behind Izuku Katauki laughed "that's the stupidest thing I ever heard the nerd got into UA didn't he and without some stupid recommendation"

Jiro looked at Katsuki confused "you think he deserves to be here and yet you call him Deku"

Katsuki shrugged "I've known the broccoli head since preschool back when he was useless and couldn't do anything right but than one day he reads this magic book and starts training till he's on my level now I've got a decent sparring partner until he's number 2 and I'm number 1 that clear enough for you ears" Katsuki said loudly to Jiro

Jiro looked more confused now than when this conversations started "yeah I guess" Jiro looked to Izuku "how are you two friends"

Izuku put his hands on his temples "Kaachan is an acquired taste"

"That's one way to put it" Jiro said

* * *

In a nice apartment in Barton City Oliver Queen stretched his feeling his back pop as he walked out of his bedroom in the kitchen was his lovely wife Felicity Smoak-Queen 46 years old and still the most beautiful woman Oliver has ever seen in his life

Felicity smiled at him "hey you" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek "I didn't hear you come in last night"

"I didn't I got home fifteen minutes ago" Oliver admitted Felicity frowned "Oliver you can't keep doing these all night patrols your not in your twenties any more leave the night shift to one of your sidekicks" she said Oliver sighed he wasn't against the idea of hiring sidekicks maybe groom one of them to take over when he eventually retired

But he was not comfortable with the idea of letting the young men and women risk their lives for Barton City while he was at home with his wife "you know I can't do that Felicity"

Felicity sighed "I know your too darn noble mister number one"

That was also a new development with the scandal of Captain Celebrity abandoning his office to avoid paying alimony to his ex wife by moving to Japan the hero commission decided to vote him number one hero something that while very prestigious meant villains from across the country were coming to his city to try and take him down

"Yeah that's one reason" Oliver said Felicity smiled "you should go to bed"

Oliver kissed his wife on the lips before grabbing the remote

"Oliver" Felicity said "bed"

Oliver nodded "I just want to see what's going on in the world than bed" he promised looking at the newscaster talk about Japan

_"And in other news it seems UA has dropped all of their previous standards as a quirkless student was accepted into their hero course"_

Oliver laughed well that was a cause for celebrating just like when Mia was accepted last year to Kent Academy

_"The student in question Izuku Midoriya was able to score sixth on the entrance exam according to an inside source was this merely a diversity hire for the school a publicity stunt we at worldwide news plan to find out_"

'Midoriya why does that name sound familiar' Oliver thought racking his brain until he remembered eleven years ago a conversation in a restaurant by the airport with a concerned father about a little boy who wanted to be a hero Oliver smiled it seemed his advice had good results the UA sports festival was in a month maybe he should go and see it for himself this year

* * *

**And thst's all he (the he in this case being me wrote) until next time my friends stay safe and feel free to leave a review**


End file.
